


RWBY watch Toriko

by Felipexza



Category: RWBY, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Reaction, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felipexza/pseuds/Felipexza
Summary: Team RWBY Watch Torikoes mi primer trabajo así que espero paciencia, y si a alguien no le gusta pues no lea





	RWBY watch Toriko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solo estor probando como funciona esto

**esperen que estoy aprendiendo esto**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es mi primer trabajo espero que haya salido bien


End file.
